The invention relates to a method for attaching a reinforcement or facing comprised of hydraulic-setting material of cement mortar or concrete mixture on a structural component in that to the structural component a multi-layer reinforcement mat is attached and formwork is provided and into the space between formwork and the structural component flowable cement mortar mixture or concrete mixture is filled.
Such a method is disclosed in the journal “Baumaschinendienst”, volume November/2003, pp. 26-28 and 30-56.